


Dark Thoughts, Dark Acts

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Drabble, Gen, this is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Alex Whitman had no regrets.





	Dark Thoughts, Dark Acts

She was dead.

He'd killed her and he didn't feel bad about it. It was justice.

It was justice because she had deserved to die.

She'd done nothing but cause pain and misery to everyone he cared about. And she'd killed Liz.

Had outright admitted that she had done so. Was proud of it. Glad.

And she'd deserved to die.

And when he'd held the gun to her head, heard her mutter some nasty comment about enjoying watching Liz plead for her life, he'd been filled with a hatred so deep, he couldn't have stopped himself from pulling the trigger even if he'd tried.

And after she'd muttered the hateful words, there was nothing left to do *but* pull the trigger.

So he had.

And now Tess was dead.

Tess was dead, and he was glad he'd done it.

And that was something he had never thought he'd be glad about.

Alex Whitman was glad he had killed someone.


End file.
